


'Twas Love

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas, Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron and Chase have a nice night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Twas Love

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 13

"Another eggnog?" Chase asked, slipping out from beneath the quilted blanket.

"Sure. But then get your skinny butt back here;" Cameron replied teasingly, "I'm cold."

"You're three feet away from a fire," Chase complained good naturedly. "How can you be cold?" He quickly took both glasses to the kitchenette and pulled the eggnog out of the fridge.

As he poured, he heard Cameron quietly singing along to the radio.

 **"Our first Christmas night  
Under the pale moon light  
Loving you felt so right  
'Twas love"**

It was only the twenty-third, but they were treating it like Christmas Eve, because knowing House, they would get some crazy case tomorrow and spend the entire weekend in the hospital. They weren't scheduled in until ten tomorrow, and Cameron planned to make pancakes while they opened their presents.

"Two 'nogs, nice and cold," Chase teased as he walked back into the living room.

Cameron held both glasses as he climbed back onto his side of the couch, again twining his legs with hers in the middle.

Comfortable once again, he took his glass back with a quiet "thanks."

Cameron just smiled and sang a few more lines.

 **"Kisses that melted snow  
We don't need mistletoe  
Eager to take it slow  
'Twas love"**

**Author's Note:**

> And the song:
> 
> Turn down the lights  
> Let the candles light inspire  
> A night that burns  
> With the flaming loves desire
> 
> As we open our gifts  
> Underneath our tree  
> I will think of  
> And remember
> 
> Our first Christmas night  
> Under the pale moon light  
> Loving you felt so right  
> 'Twas love  
> Kisses that melted snow  
> We don't need mistletoe  
> Eager to take it slow  
> 'Twas love
> 
> I need your love  
> Like a shining star  
> To guide me  
> With each passing day  
> You shine your love on me
> 
> So brightly
> 
> As we celebrate loving  
> Throughout the year  
> I will think of  
> And remember
> 
> Our first Christmas night  
> Under the pale moon light  
> Loving you felt so right  
> 'Twas love  
> Kisses that melted snow  
> We don't need mistletoe  
> Eager to take it slow  
> 'Twas love
> 
> Our first Christmas night  
> Under the pale moon light  
> Loving you felt so right  
> 'Twas love  
> Kisses that melted snow  
> We don't need mistletoe  
> Eager to take it slow  
> 'Twas love
> 
> I said we don't need no mistletoe  
> Baby, just take it slow  
> I need your love  
> We don't need no mistletoe  
> Baby boy just take it slow


End file.
